Race cars and tracks are well known in the field of toys and other amusement devices. Existing systems allow toy race cars to travel on modular tracks that confine the vehicles. Tracks in such systems often include track pieces connected by track connectors. Existing systems include loops, jumps, and intersections at which multiple vehicles may collide with each other.
Existing systems leave room for improvement. It is desirable to create newer and more improved race track systems having additional amusement features. What is needed is a track system that provides such additional features.